Devils Angel: Fallen From Grace
by Mrs Bass-Malfoy
Summary: I dont want no cracked up teenybopper getting in our way" Archangel Ariel is sent to help the Winchesters, but what happens when Dean doesn't want her help? Love has its ways. But what happens when the devil himself comes to split them up? R&R DeanOC
1. Trailer

**This is my trailer to my fic that I am hopefully going to post. If you like it that is.**

**This is my first supernatural fic so please be nice. I'll give you a cookie =]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….Damn.**

**Trailer**

_**Sometimes you have to accept help. Even when you don't want it**_

_Dean and Sam are in a Smokey bar, and both are nursing a beer, they are in light conversation._

_Castiel is now seen in the empty seat next to Dean. They are arguing and Sam is trying to calm Dean down._

"_We don't need help"_

_Castiel's gaze hardens._

"_You can't do this alone"_

_Screen flashes and you see a young woman with dark hair and amazingly blue eyes watching them. She finishes her beer and walks over to them._

"_I'm afraid you don't have a choice."_

_**Others you have to allow anger when it is unnecessary**_

_Screen flashes again and the woman and Dean are standing toe to toe yelling at each other._

"_I don't need some cracked up teenybopper so called archangel getting in our way"_

"_You and I both know that you can't take down Lucifer on your own. Face it you need me!"_

_**And occasionally you just have to be grateful for what you have**_

_Screen changes to an explosion and sees Dean and Sam off to the side breathing hard and talking quietly. While looking over to their right where the woman is standing._

"_Dean, She just saved your ass"_

"_Great, now I have to like her"_

_**Because it might just be your saving grace**_

_Shows Dean lean down and capture lips with a hard, heated kiss of passion._

_Scene changes again. It shows foreheads touching and eyes looking deeply into another._

"_I never thought I'd fall for an angel in devils clothing"_

_**But what happens when evil is unleashed and threatens all that was, all that is and all that could be?**_

_Shows darkness with a faint light showing the profile of what looks like a man._

"_Ariel…."_

"_Ariel…."_

_Screen shows the man step out and the shocked face of the woman. And zooms on the man that has a wolfish grin on his face._

"'_Ello Princess"_

"_Lucifer…"_

_Screen goes black_

_Screen flashes again and shows Dean tied to a chair with a demon in front of him_

Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester

"_Wow, Dude you are Fugly!"_

_Scene changes again and shows Sam pointing a gun at something off screen._

Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester

"_Stay away from them!"_

_Screen changes again and shows Ariel in the middle of a room facing Dean_

"_How the hell did, I, an angel, fall for you, Dean?"_

"_I have a hot ass babe"_

And Megan Fox as Ariel

_Coming soon to a fan fiction near you!_

_**AN: I'm going to be putting up some character images at some point tonight, if you want to check them out.**_

_**Also Please review it would mean a lot to me!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Dean and Sam, I don't =[ they and supernatural do not belong to me. I only use them for my own amusement to come up with stories that probably are crap.**

**A/N: Hi, this is my first Supernatural fic I hope you enjoy it and please leave feedback. It's like a drug. And I crave it. =]**

**Also I haven't yet seen season 4 as I live in England but I am going on certain things I have heard, so it will be AU but I will try to make it the best that I can.**

**I am also sorry if any of the characters seem out of character.**

**Heresssssssssss chapter one!**

**I decided to change the name of the fic as I think this suits it better and the rating may go up later on in the story if you know what I mean. Grins.**

Devils Angel: Fallen from Grace

Chapter One

Dean sat back in his booth at the bar nursing a beer. Head bent and elbows resting on the table, bottle hanging in midair, eyes focused on the grain of the wood on the table trying to avoid looking at Sam's penetrating gaze.

"You can talk to me you know" Sam said to break the unnerving silence between them. "About anything."

Sam was right, Dean knew that anything he wanted to talk about Sam would be right there sitting and listening quietly, taking every word in and trying to figure out how he can possibly help him. That wasn't the problem though, Dean didn't want, no, didn't _need _to talk about it. There was _nothing_ that he needed to talk about. It wasn't as if he had been to hell and back. Oh wait he had.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes

"There's nothing to talk about Sammy" Lie. They both knew it was, they just never brought it up. Sam for fear of aggravating Dean, whose fuse had become increasingly shorter since returning, and Dean because he simply didn't want to talk about it.

"Dean you can't keep everything bottled up inside of you. It's unhealthy"

"Really? Do you know what else is unhealthy Sam? Hunting demons. I mean we use these pointy things called knives and these loud things that go 'Bang' called guns to kill these big ass fugly things called demons."

Sam gave him an un-amused look and rolled his eyes.

"And for the last time there's nothing to talk about so leave it alone."

Sam just sighed and slumped in his seat, defeated.

"Fine. But at some point we are going to have to talk about this." Dean just waved him off.

"Sure sure sure Sammy, whatever you say."

They both went back to their own personal musings while slowly downing the rest of their beers. Dean started to zone out, reflecting over the past couple of months in his mind, pondering over everything that had happened.

Boy, had he had a busy few months. First sent to hell after failing to find a way out of his deal with the crossroad demon in which to save Sam. Next his actual time in hell. He shuddered just thinking about it. All the death, destruction and hatred, the never ending fires in the pits of Hades himself. He swore to himself that he'd never go back there. _Ever_.

Then of course was his release, he was saved by some pansy ass angel no less. It made him chuckle just thinking about it. He was never one to believe in God or _angels, _I mean who would if they had seen all the bad things he had. Except Sam that is, but then again he was just a freak. I suppose he had to be grateful at least he wasn't stuck in that place again.

Dean sighed and looked over to the door, then did a double take, and swore.

"Shit. Sammy come on, we need to go"

Sam looked confused.

"What? Dean, why?"

He cursed Sam's questioning.

"Just come on" he said as he downed the rest of his drink and grabbed his jacket.

"Not so fast Dean"

He froze at that voice. He turned his head slightly to watch the person that was speaking to him.

Making his way over to him was Castiel the archangel that had saved him in hell. Although he was grateful to him for saving him, he really didn't want to have to sit here and hear him yammer on about how it was so much trouble to free him from hell and how he had to now help save the world from an apocalypse.

He knew what he had to do. Well, mostly. And didn't need to sit hear and listen to his annoyingly righteous bullshit.

Across the room a young woman with dark hair and piercing blue eyes was watching the interaction between the men with intense eyes, watching their every move.

She was pretty, no beautiful, with her dark wavy locks, high cheekbones, large and deliciously pouty lips and large almond shaped eyes, framed in dark thick lashes.

She drew the attention of many a man in the bar, in her low rise dark wash jeans, that were frayed and beginning to hole at the knees and her white tank top that was tight in all the right places.

But she ignored them all, her attention focused fully on the table across the bar from her.

Castiel was seated next to Dean in the booth, his icy pools focused on Dean as if looking deep into his soul, which made him slightly uncomfortable. His dark hair was combed to give him a windswept look, and his clothes looked slightly rumpled but he still managed to look perfect, like that was what he had intended to look like.

_Stupid Angel_. Dean thought

"Why are you here?" Dean asked rudely. Castiel didn't seem at all bothered by his abruptness.

"Dean!" Sam warned. He really didn't want to get on Castiel bad side, and he was still very thankful to him for saving Dean only months earlier.

"It's fine Sam" Castiel said as he turned his gaze to Sam and smiled lightly. His calmness unnerved Dean, and also made him slightly agitated as his question still had not been answered.

He gritted his teeth and ground down on them slightly. Something about him made him uptight, maybe it was because he hated owing someone his life. As that was a debt not easily repaid.

"I'm here to offer you help"

"We don't need your help"

Came Dean's snappy reply to Castiel's answer. Castiel's frame tensed up and his gaze hardened into icy glaciers.

"You can't do this alone"

Neither brother saw him look across the bar to where a woman was sitting, a woman who met his gaze and nodded her head ever so slightly and made to stand up.

Castiel's gaze was consumed once again by Dean as he made his reply.

"I'm not doing it alone. I have Sammy here and he's a real ankle biter"

"Dean-"

Sam was about to interrupt and try to defuse the situation but Dean's voice cut him off.

"Besides we don't need _your_ help"

During their argument they had failed to see a figure cross the bar, leaving only an empty bottle at the previously occupied table.

The figure quietly came and sat in the seat next to Sam, ignoring the questioning and slightly shocked looks of the brothers and slight smirk on Castiel's lips and turned to meet Dean's gaze and said

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice"

**Thanks to ****guardian music angel and ILuvOdie for the reviews you rock!**

**: )**

**Review and I might send you a sneak peek into the next chappie or an insight to out new character.**


End file.
